Byakuya x Renji drabbles
by seca
Summary: These are all the 500 words or less drabbles I have written over time for the Byakuya x Renji pairing as I don't want to flood with a bunch of really short fic. Ratings go from G to PG13 and there are spoilers for later manga chapters. Shounenai.
1. 2cm

Title: 2cm

Characters: Renji x Byakuya

Word Count: 214

Rating: G

Summary: Renji wonders if he should dare to get closer.

XXXXX

Just two centimeters away is a line I'm not sure I should cross. But if I just bend my head a little lower I could be starting something wonderful, if he'd let me. For it'll be the first time I initiated the contact between us.

He's always been the one to start these things before, usually by trailing his long fingers across my cheek. Then he replaces his fingers with soft warm lips, grazing across that same skin. More often than naught, that leads to our lips meeting, as I'm finally invited to join in. Of course that normally leads into much more, yet he is always in the lead, leaving me to only follow.

But now there's this. Right now I finally have the chance to change that, and it's all just two centimeters away. I look into his blue eyes that are staring into mine. I'm not exactly sure what I'm trying to see in them but I keep searching. For a moment I think I see a challenge in those clear blue eyes, to prove I'm worthy enough to make the move. I'm not one to back down from a challenge and my resolve is set. It's time to close that distance, to meet what's waiting for me two centimeters away.


	2. Hurdles

Title: Hurdles

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 233

Rating: PG

Summary: Renji contemplates taking the lead.

XXXXX

He wants to just reach out and touch him, but he's unsure if the gesture will be welcomed or not. He knows Byakuya isn't averse to touching, they've done enough of that in their more passionate states, but it's always been the older man that's initiated the contact, which is why Renji hesitates. He really doesn't want to do much, just pull the smaller man closer as they rest in the soft sheets of the nobleman's bed. But every time he reaches out his arms he quickly pulls them back when the panicked thought of rejection crosses his mind.

Looking at the sleeping form next to him, Renji silently chastises himself for being so weak willed. He knows there's no way he'll ever be able to stand as the older man's equal, let alone superior, if he doesn't have the guts to do something so simple as this. So steeling himself one more time he shifts over in the bed a little and takes Byakuya's frame in his arms, pulling the other man close enough to press their bodies together.

There's a moment of fearful silence as the body in Renji's arms stiffens for a moment, but it's broken by a soft sigh from the nobleman. And when Byakuya leans into him, Renji can't help but triumphantly grin as he overcomes another hurdle that was between them, and plan for overcoming the next.


	3. Icebreaker

Title: Icebreaker

Characters: Renji x Byakuya

Word Count: 237

Rating: PG

Summary: Renji wants to be closer to his captain.

XXXXX

He's cold. More than just emotionally though. His body never feels warm enough when I touch it. Which makes me wonder if I feel too warm for him to touch. If that's the real reason he won't let me hold him. Not because he hates the act or my company.

I don't consider myself to be a mushy kinda guy. And I don't think I could stomach 'cuddling' of being all 'lovey dovey' with my captain. Just I see this barrier between us that feels like it's pushing me away. And when I get pushed I like to push back. So every night I try to push a little farther to get through. To try to get him to trust me as much as I've come to trust him.

Some times I have to wonder if such a thing is possible. The man had built a wall of ice around himself, blocking out the emotions around him, and trapping his own within. Which is why it still amazes me that he even chose to bring me into his life outside of work. Yet he did, and I'm allowed to be with him, physically if not emotionally, at least not yet.

So late at night, when he leans against me, I have to smile. Even though it's never for long it's still one step closer to that wall of ice melting and letting 'him and I' become 'us'.


	4. Lonely Nights

Title: Lonely Nights

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 167

Rating: PG

Summary: Byakuya awaits for Renji to return.

XXXXX

It had been a strange feeling at first to wake up in his bed being wrapped up in strong arms and warm blankets. Not unpleasant but a bit unexpected, as Renji normally had a low tolerance for 'lovey dovey' things. Yet every night when they fell asleep together the nobleman would find two tattooed arms gently clasped around him that remained there for the rest of the night. In the short time they had together Byakuya had come to welcome that embrace to make his nights feel a little bit warmer.

So now that Renji was on his mission to the living world, Byakuya was missing that small comfort. He wasn't the type to complain as he had suffered much worse loses in his life, but sometimes at night he wished that his spacious bed had a little less space. On those occasions the nobleman made plans to ensure Renji makes up for it when he returns, whether the redhead wants to be 'lovey dovey' or not.


	5. Bad Medication

Title: Bad Medication

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 313

Rating: G

Summary: Byakuya's sick and Renji tries to help make him feel better.

XXXXX

Byakuya had just fallen asleep, when he's woken up by a loud rap on the door. Without waiting for a response the shinigami captain's vice captain enters the room, carrying some kind of steaming concoction in his hands. "Oi, Byakuya, I made just the thing to cure that cold of yours," the yonger man beams as he walks over to Byakuya's bed. "This is a special homemade remedy that's sure to work."

Now that Renji was so close to the raven haired man could smell the putrid smell coming from the cup, despite his clogged up nose. And what he first thought was steam, looks a lot like smoke with a closer inspection. "What is that?" Byakuya asks groggily, wishing the young man would've just left him alone to sleep.

Renji's beaming grin falters a little at the less then enthusiastic response of his superior. "It's a special medicine I came up with to get rid of a cold," he cheerfully explains, "I haven't needed to use it yet, but since it looks you could I decided to give you some."

"Renji, the cup is melting," he informs the other man, hoping common sense will make the redhead rethink his intent.

Renji looks at the cup in his hands to see that it is, in fact being melted by the vile smelling concoction. He swears loudly as he's then burnt by some of the liquid, that's escaping through the glazed clay of the cup. He ends up dropping in onto the floor with a crash and more cursing, as he gets hit by some of the splash.

He then looks sheepishly at his bedridden captain and says, "Sorry 'bout that. I think I made it a bit too strong. I'll go get something to clean that up with."

Byakuya watches Renji leave his room and curses the fact, that fools don't catch colds.


	6. Making It Better

Title: Making It Better

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 224

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Byakuya is aching and Renji is responsible.

XXXXX

"You went too far this time," Byakuya seethes, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably.

Renji looks up from the shogi board to face the shinigami captain. "What do mean?" he asks looking utterly perplexed.

Byakuya gives his subordinate a withering glare as he informs him, "You were biting too hard last night. Now I have marks that have become painfully sore."

"Really?" Renji answers, but this time feigning his confusion. Eager to forget the game that he's losing so miserably at, he crosses over to the raven haired man and pulls the scarf away to look at the damage.

As the captain said there are a series of glaring purple hickies at the base of the older man's neck, marring the perfectly smooth skin around them. "Guess I did over do," Renji muses, then leans down and places a kiss on the offended skin. "Does that make it feel better?"

Byakuya's eye twitches from suppressed anger. He isn't happy at all that the redhead was making fun of the pain he caused. He's about to say so when he finds his lips covered by the younger man's in a tender kiss. "Or should I find something else to take your mind off the pain?" Renji suggests after he breaks the kiss off.

After a moment of silence Byakuya finally says, "Perhaps that can make it better."


	7. Tiger In My Love

Title: Tiger in My Love

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 302

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Byakuya assesses his view of Renji.

XXXXX

He's such a wild creature. From the way he looks in the heat in battle, to the way he sprawls out everywhere when he sleeps. I can see it best in his eyes whenever something excites him, the gleam of untamable energy begging to be set free. And when he's in his throws of passion there's a feeling of primal joy that he exudes which sends pleasant shivers down my spine.

He tries so hard to hide keep those things from me though. I know it's because he thinks that if he openly shows me his true self I'll take it as a kind of insubordination. Which I would the first time it comes in the way of my duty as a shinigami division captain. As much as I've come to care for my erstwhile vice-captain, I can not sacrifice my responsibilities, no matter how much they can weigh me down.

But in the cover of night and bed sheets his haphazard mask slips and all that control is lost. I treasure those moments together, for those are the times I can let my own defenses lax and just enjoy something that is only for my own personal desires. More often than naught though, those nights end with me left to bear bite and scratch marks on my body for days after. His small trophies I wear to remind him what waits for him after the day has ended.

Tonight shall be no exception to that outcome as I listen to him prowling outside my chambers, waiting for a sign to know it's safe to enter. I dim the lights and decide to play the predator this night and rise to greet him at the door. And with a rough pull and a ravishing kiss, I greet the tiger in my love.


	8. The NotSoSecret Secret

Title: The Not-So-Secret Secret

Characters: Rukia, Renji x Byakuya

Word Count: 311

Rating: PG

Summary: Rukia reveals that Renji's relationship with his captain isn't as secret as they thought it was.

XXXXX

"So when are you gonna become my brother-in-law," Rukia asks her old childhood friend as they make one of their routine patrols around Karakura.

Renji is so taken aback by the question he walks right into a light pole as he stares at the short shinigami. After a few choice curses aimed at the offending light pole he turns back to the young woman and lamely lies, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rukia raises an eyebrow and looks disbelievingly at her friend, telling him, "Renji, you've always been a terrible liar. Besides considering how long I've known you and the simple fact that I do live in the same house as my brother, it's pretty easy to tell there's something going on between you two."

"And then, oh wise and all knowing one, why the hell does it gotta be some kind of romantic thing," Renji says defensively, his cheeks colored by a slight blush.

Rukia smiles smugly and informs him, "'Cause the walls in the Kuchiki manor aren't as thick as you think they are. And I can hear you guys going at it every time you 'sneak' in for a night time visit."

Renji's blush deepens to match the color of his red hair as he stands completely speechless in front of the other shinigami. He can feel his mouth trying to say something but nothing comes out as his mind is unable to give it words to say. Then between the smug grin before him and the words echoing in his head a thought clinks and he asks angrily, "What the hell are you doing listening in on us?!"

Rukia shifts her eyes to the Hollow tracking device in her hand and tells him, "Hey look there's a Hollow on the other side of the city. I'm going to go kill that ok? Bye."

"RUKIA!"


	9. Pretty In Pink

Title: Pretty in Pink

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 247

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Renji is less than pleased about a present his captain has given him.

XXXXX

By the sound of slamming doors echoing down the hallway, Byakuya could tell his vice captain had finally come in for work. So it was no surprise to him when a furious Renji Abarai comes barging into his office.

After slamming the door shut the angry redhead storms up to Byakuya's desk, slamming a parcel on the papers the shinigami captain was reading. "What the hell is this supposed to be?!" Renji growls loudly.

Byakuya slowly and deliberately trails his eyes up from the desk top to look at his subordinate's enraged face. "You don't appreciate the gift?" he asks, adding a slightly hurt tone to his otherwise emotionless voice, despite his actual amusement. "I had it made with you especially in mind."

The answer takes Renji aback a bit, quelling some of the passionate man's anger. The younger man then protests, "But, then why is it pink? And with cherry blossom patterns?"

"You look good in pink," Byakuya states, then leans back in his chair as he continues, "I thought the cherry blossoms would be appropriate for you, since it was under the cherry trees that I deflowered you."

A blush covers Renji's entire face when he hears the explanation. He stares at the parcel, still sitting on the top of the desk, for a while. He then picks it up muttering, "You're such a pervert sometimes, y'know."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"…no. But if I wear this you better make it worth it."


	10. Surprising Tenderness

Title: Surprising Tenderness

Characters: Renji x Byakuya

Word Count: 316

Rating: G

Summary: Renji proves even he can be gentle.

XXXXX

Byakuya scowls at the bandage around his forearm that has _yet_ again slipped down. It was the third time within the hour the bandages loosed themselves, uncovering the healing wound he had received from a particularly nasty hollow.

"You want me to help you with that, Captain?" Renji asks from across the office, then adds, "I'm used to getting hurt, so I've gotten pretty good at patching people up."

"It would be appreciated," Byakuya tells his vice captain.

Renji crosses the room and gingerly takes the wounded arm into his hands. The gentleness and care the vice captain uses to rewrap the wound surprises Byakuya. So much so that the sixth division captain entertains the thought that the tattooed man may be coming down with something.

When Renji finishes the rehead asks, "Does that feel any better, Captain?"

"It does," Byakuya answers, while he tenderly flexes his forearm to test the tightened bandages around it. "You wouldn't happen to know anything else to help, would you?" the raven haired man asks his subordinate.

"Well I guess there's another thing I've been told that's supposed to help wounds feel better."

"Then go ahead and do it," Byakuya instructs.

To the older man's surprise, Renji leans in towards him then proceeds to kiss him. The kiss is shockingly chaste and tender considering it was coming from a man who was best known his brashness and rowdiness. When the redhead pulls back, breaking the kiss, his cheeks are tinted pink, which Byakuya thinks to be a suiting shade for the younger man.

For a while there's only silence between the two men. It's Renji who finally breaks it by asking, "You feel any better, Captain?"

"I do believe I do," Byakuya answers to his vice captain's relief. The relief is short lived though, as the older man continues, "But aren't you supposed to kiss the wound, not the person?"


	11. The Sound of Silence

Title: The Sound of Silence

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 158

Rating: PG

Summary: Renji loses his voice.

XXXXX

"May I help you, Abarai?" the sixth division captain asks his vice captain, who is standing silently in front of his desk, as he continues to do paper work.

"…"

"Abarai, if you don't have anything to tell me, don't hover over my desk," Byakuya says, with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"…"

The ebony haired man finally looks up at his subordinate, and notices the piece of paper Renji is holding up for him to see. "How on Earth did you manage to lose your voice?" Byakuya asks, clearly annoyed with the redhead.

"…"

"Shrugging your shoulders is not an answer."

"…"

"Neither is that. You do realize how problematic your current affliction is going to be, don't you?"

"…"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"…"

"I guess it could be beneficial in _that_ way. We could finally try using the garden tonight … And how long are you going to be like this?"

"--;;"


	12. Fleeting Time

Title: Fleeting Time

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 288

Rating: PG

Summary: Renji finds himself lacking time in his new situation.

Notes: Spoilers for chapter 238.

XXXXX

Renji couldn't honestly say he was completely happy being back in Soul Society again. He knew that Ichigo wasn't going to just sit and wait for the Gotei 13 to make their move now that one of his friends was in danger. But there was still a great amount of relief to be back home again.

He didn't expect much of a welcome back, so he was surprised yet grateful at Byakuya's request to come home with him. Coming back to Soul Society reminded him that time was rushing forward towards what was looking to be nothing short of an all out war and he didn't want to enter it with any regrets. So he silently promised himself that night that there would be more nights like these, to be together with Byakuya, not as captain and vice captain but as something closer to equals entwined in each other forgetting that there was no such thing as forever.

The days were busy with training and rebuilding. War was coming upon them at a frightening pace that made the days fly by like hours. But the nights, Renji was able to escape all that as he spent as many moments he could with those closest to him. So he would be able to remember clearly the reasons he was fighting.

His time alone with Byakuya was limited past work. But they made sure to make up for that in passion. Embraces hidden from the rest of the world in the fleeting hope that time would not notice it. That time would not rush these moments by as well. To keep those memories clear and crisp in his memory as everything else blurred as it rushed towards an uncertain future.


	13. Moonlight Stroll

Title: Moonlight Stroll

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 286

Rating: PG

Summary: Byakuya takes one of his usual walks and finds something that catches his eye.

XXXXX

Byakuya loves his nightly walks. They give him time to clear his mind without the annoyance of outside interference. As well as let him admire the scenery he doesn't notice while working throughout the day.

One of his favorite views is the outside bathing pools that his vice-captain frequents during the night. Tonight he's able to catch the red-head entering one of the pools by the edge of the pathway. Byakuya keeps himself out of sight a while longer to enjoy the view.

The moonlight shines brightly on Renji's skin, bathing it in a soft silvery light that gives the shinigami an almost ethereal look. His bright red hair is muted to a softer shade of red that glistens as it falls carelessly down his back. His eyes remain closed though as he sits down in the shallow pool, relaxing his entire body in the cool water.

It's then no surprise that he's startled to feel someone gently tugging his hair. He relaxes again though the moment his eyes land on Byakuya. He tilts his head back to give the older man access to his lips which are soon caught in a ravenous kiss.

Byakuya breaks the kiss to whisper in the vice-captain's ear, "Returning to my room. Be there waiting for me." He then softly bites the ear while pinching the younger man's nipples with skilled fingers.

Renji lets out a low moan and tries to capture his captain's lips for another kiss but Byakuya has already gotten up to return to the pathway.

The shinigami captain can hear his subordinate's quick exit from the bathing pool and lets a rare smile grace his face for a moment. He truly did love his nightly walks.


	14. If You Must Go

Title: If You Must Go

Characters: Byakuya x Renji, Rukia

Word Count: 287

Rating: G

Summary: Byakuya lets go of the two most important people to him.

Notes: Spoilers for chapter 247.

XXXXX

He knew they would not stay for long. As much as Byakuya wished he could keep them near him, he knew that if he cared for them as much as he believed he did, he had to let them go do what they had to do. And even if he tried to stop them they would go anyway. They were both stubborn like that. A trait he admired in them both for different reasons no matter how infuriating it made dealing with them at times.

He never let either of them know he could read their plan like a book. That he already knew the day they would set off to aid their friends. In the end it did not matter that he knew so there was no reason to burden them with that information. So he treated Rukia just the same as if she was back in Soul Society to stay. And when he lay with Renji he did not suddenly begin talking of everlasting vows or an end to their affair. He could tell they were uneasy with leaving the ones they cared about for a fight that they may not return from, and he would not add to their anxiety.

But before they left he would make sure to help ease their worry. So before Rukia left he gave her a cloak and behind his simple words his silent permission. Then before Renji left he gave the redhead a request to protect his sister and a kiss that carried with it a silent wish for him to return safely as well.

There was so much else he wanted to tell them, but he knew it could all wait until they returned to him again.


	15. Contraband

Title: Contraband

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 383

Rating: PG

Summary: Byakuya finds some interesting comics in Renji's office.

XXXXX

Byakuya was always mystified about how certain things became popular in Seireitei. The recent rend of amateur artists drawing their own fantasies of shinigami life seemed to be just a waste of perfectly good paper. Not to mention the comics tended to distract people from doing their work. The Sixth Division Captain made sure to keep that to a minimum in his division by taking Senbonzakura to any he found in the hands of his division members. Considering his vice captain's group of friends, the nobleman couldn't say he was surprised to find Renji always quickly hiding one of the thin books in a drawer when he would come by the redhead's office. He did wonder if Renji honestly thought he was successfully keeping it a secret when the vice captain's face would color to match his hair when he was talking to the nobleman.

It did not take long for Byakuya to decide to get rid of Renji's stash of comics as they were no doubt interfering with his work. So after Renji left for lunch one day the noble entered the vice captain's office to do away with the contraband. Finding the comics was easy enough as the had only a grossly out of date report over them, but Byakuya found himself frozen in his tracks when he removed the papers to see the cover. There was no doubt that it was a drawing of himself and Renji in a scandalously provocative pose.

The shinigami captain could feel his cheeks color as he curiously flipped through the black and white pages seeing what was nothing more than a smut comic. The reason behind Renji's deep blushes now became quite apparent to him, especially when with closer inspection of the drawer's contents it held nothing else but more comics pairing them up for sex.

Byakuya was not sure what to make of the discovery, other than his vice captain was apparently sexually attracted to him. The nobleman ended up neatly stacking the comics, placing the old report on top to hide the top cover, and took them back to his office for further inspection. He also began making plans to have a talk with Renji about his collection and try to find out why the artists seemed so sure Renji would top.


	16. Tangled

Title: Tangled

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 405

Rating: PG

Summary: Renji decides to try out Byakuya's kenseikan but runs into a problem and has to turn to the nobleman for help.

XXXXX

Renji was glad he could get an actual laugh out of Byakuya, even if it was stifled, but he wished it did not have to be at his expense. He knew he was lucky though that the nobleman found this amusing as the redhead had been almost certain that Byakuya would flail him alive for playing with his kenseikan. So he hoped his captain's current good mood would hold as he pleaded rather pathetically, "I know it's my own fault for getting into this mess, but I can't figure out how to get it off. Help, please?"

Byakuya shook his head as he crossed over to his bathroom dresser, where Renji sat with his flaming red hair tangled in the nobleman's kenseikan. "You could always have just cut it out," he offered still looking rather bemused as he carefully examined the mess. The comment earned an appalled look from the younger man but Renji said nothing as he did not want to risk losing the help he had just gained. Long elegant fingers carefully thread through his hair as the nobleman worked on freeing the heirloom.

Renji sat in silence, making sure not to move so Byakuya could free his hair much quicker. There was nothing he could think of to say in the matter anyway beyond confirming how foolish he had been for messing with the intricate head piece by himself. Only when the older man had finished removing it from him did he speak to mumble an apology.

"If you were i _that_ /i curious about wearing the kenseikan you should have just asked," Byakuya chided, as he delicately pulled out a few loose red strands of red hair from it before placing it back on its silk cushion. "It is not as durable as my scarf that you like to toy with from time to time. Though why you would want to play dress up with such things is beyond me."

"Y-you know about that?" Renji stammered.

Byakuya just gave a small amused smile before he answered, "It is quite alright, Renji. But if you really want to try costume play I can think of better things to use and better places to try it in."

The redhead's face turned as red as his flaming red hair at the suggestion. Yet couldn't help but think of some of the possibilities and cursed the fact he was going to have to go on patrol tonight.


	17. With a Ribbon

Title: With A Ribbon

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 424

Rating: PG

Summary: Byakuya requests a gift from Renji for his birthday, but Renji isn't sure what it means.

XXXXX

Renji looks down at the birthday gift he had bought for his captain dubiously. It was exactly what the nobleman requested but it still made him worry if he got one that was high enough quality for his captain's status. But true to his word he bought the item, for probably more than it was worth and even paid for it to be wrapped at the store so he didn't risk the chance of messing it up somehow. He even made sure to keep in a locked and safe area, where he would normally put his sunglasses, for the whole night before Byakuya's birthday just in case. But looking at the fancy wrapping in his hand he was having serious doubts about whether he was doing this right or not.

He finally sighs resignedly and ever so carefully pockets the small gift then heads to the Sixth Division captain's office. Finding Captain Kuchiki already at his desk working, Renji tries to quietly make it over to his own desk without disturbing the older man. He's noticed though and the raven haired nobleman looks up at him expectedly and asks, "Is there any special need for you to sneak about this morning?"

Renji blushes slightly, hoping his nervousness doesn't show, "Ah, no not really. Jus' didn't want to disrupt you or nothing. But um, I guess, happy birthday, Captain." He hands over his gift, almost afraid to look at the other man as it's taken out of his hands. His heart skips a couple beats as he watches Byakuya open the package and breathes a sigh of relief at the small smile on his captain's lips.

Sliding the silky embroidered baby blue ribbon through his slender hands, Byakuya smirks and comments, "I must confess I was rather worried with what you would come back with, but you've pleasantly surprised me."

"Then you really like the present I gotcha?" Renji questions, feeling giddy with his relief.

The nobleman gets up to stand in front of the younger man and tells him, "Yes, I do, but this isn't the present Renji. It's only part of the wrapping."

Renji looks at him confused and worry begins to return to him, "What do mean, it's just part of the wrapping? For what present?"

Byakuya just smiles deviously and tie the ribbon with a bow around the red head's neck. He softly gives the baffled vice captain a quick kiss and purrs, "That will be you, Renji. I hope you don't mind if I wait for tonight to open it."


	18. Gotcha Back

Title: Gotcha Back

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 500

Rating: G

Summary: Renji discovers that his 11th Division buddies are great friends. Sorta.

XXXXX�

Renji furrowed his brow in thought. It was not going to be easy to turn down the annual offer he received from the 11th Division to join them for cherry blossom viewing. Even though each shinigami division had their own viewing parties they were never mandatory after the first couple of hours. When the moment arose for people to begin to leave to attend other parties with family and friends, Renji had always gone to join the 11th Division's party as he never forgot his ties to his past division. Plus they always had enough sake to fill a lake so your cup was always full.

This year though Renji realized he was going to have to change his plans. He still wanted to join the 11th Division's drinking party but he also had other people he wanted to view the cherry blossoms with. One of those people the 6th Division vice captain was certain would be none too pleased if he showed up at the Kuchiki mansion completely plastered. He wasn't sure how to bring up the subject to his friends, as he knew he would have to suffer through never ending insults about being whipped by Byakuya for it. Which wasn't true. He didn't have to spend the evening with Byakuya but the nobleman had requested it and it was hard to turn the man down. Not that Renji couldn't, because he could when he wanted to. Really.

Thankfully though Renji ended up not having to bring the subject up himself. Yumichika saved him from that awkward moment by frankly asking a couple days before the festival, "Will you be coming to our party this year or spending it with the significant other?"

"Ah, well, it's not that I don't want, I mean I love you guys, but in the platonic friendly way, and, um," Renji rambled embarrassed.

He didn't get much further when Yumichika saved him again by cutting in, "I'll take that as a 'no'. And don't worry, I'll tell the guys. I'm sure they won't even miss you after a couple of drinks."

"Ah, thanks a lot, Yumichika," Renji told the 11th Division 5th seat, feeling relieved he could spend the night with Byakuya guilt free now. 

It was not until the day after the party did Renji realize that his gratitude towards friends came too soon. He had only meant to drop by quickly to pick up his sunglasses when he saw that there was graffiti on all the walls, poorly spelt in even worse hand writing, which meant it couldn't be any other division, much to the vice captain's dismay. So the day he wanted to spend taking care of his hangover became the day he spent cleaning up crude remarks about him and his new boyfriend hoping said boyfriend never found out, as a furious Kuchiki was a terrifying thing. Renji swore as he scrubbed at a thick layer of paint that he didn't need enemies when he had friends like this.


	19. Good For Me

Title: Good For Me

Characters: Byakuya x Renji, Rukia, light Byakuya x Hisana

Word Count: 453

Rating: G

Summary: Byakuya takes time to relax a little and appreciate having Renji in his life now.

XXXXX�

Byakuya sighed contently as he let himself relax as he sat on a cushion on one of the decks facing the inner garden of the Kuchiki manor. He could not remember the last time he had let himself do so and while he had a million excuses to why he had not, he knew none were truly satisfactory. The truth was simply that he did not want to remember how lonely he was in his own home after Hisana's death. But with the sounds of laughter and play now coming from the garden it was hard to imagine himself alone. 

A part of him wanted to speak up to reprimand Renji and Rukia for making so much noise and such a mess of the fallen leaves on the ground but after spending so many years surrounded by silence it came as a reprieve to him. A reminder that he could no longer remain untouchable to others. He had a sister now that he could honestly say he was proud of, though not to her, at least not just yet. And even though he wondered what leave of his senses allowed it to be, he had a new love, the boisterous and lively Renji Abarai. They were easily the most important people in his life now so he could give them some leeway from the rigid rules of nobility that those in the Kuchiki household were meant to follow. Though not too long ago he would have never allowed such behavior to continue on in his presence. But ever since the war for Soul Society Byakuya could feel something inside of him unwind. He had not even realized it was there until he felt it loosen as he slowly began to open himself up little by little. He still could not name what it was, but he was sure it came from so many years shielding himself from everyone, afraid to feel the kind of pain he did when Hisana passed away. He knew Rukia and Renji were a large part of easing that grip inside him and he appreciated them both for it. So letting the rules go lax for them from time to time was one of his ways of thanking them.

Besides if they were going to insist on ruining the gardener's morning work he was going to have to insist that they clean up after themselves. A little piece of information he would keep to himself until they were both done attacking each other with leaves and ready to come inside and be reasonably well-mannered people again. Until then Byakuya would enjoy the simple entertainment watching the two act like children again and wish for more peaceful days like these.


	20. Kettle Meets Pot

Title: Kettle Meets Pot

Characters: Byakuya x Renji, implied Ikakku x Kira and Shuuhei x Yumichika

Word Count: 452

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Renji is displeased with his friends.

XXXXX

It was rather sickening to see his friends so easily manipulated by coy words and flirtatious motions. Watching Ikakku drool on himself as Kira bats his eyelashes at the bald shinigami and licks his fingers in the most provocative way, makes Renji feel ashamed to call the man a friend. Ikakku was supposed to be a fellow manly man, that regularly drank until he puked, punched anyone who looked at him funny (or laughed at his special dance) and didn't give a damn about proper manners. Or in other words, not the kind of guy he became after shacking up with Kira. What kind of so-called thug took out the trash every morning and filed his nails just because a pretty blonde told him to? Renji always kinda thought Shuuhei was a bit fruity and figured him a lost cause the moment Yumichika got his claws into him. Though Renji thought that he could at least try to pretend he had a pair and not let Yumichika get away with the blatant public groping, especially when some people were trying to eat.

He just couldn't understand how having a lover of the same sex could make them so whipped, when he wasn't affected in that same way at all with his relationship with Byakuya. Sure the nobleman still made him do stuff, but he was his captain too so it only made sense that he still follow his orders for some things. Besides Byakuya never sugar coated any of his requests and never tried to play sweet when a snarky comment could get the job done. And Renji made sure to have some kind of come back, though he still had to work at making them sound witty, as he would grudgingly do the task the nobleman asked him to do. And he never had to suffer the humiliation of acting like a love struck fool who didn't know how to keep his dick in his pants around company. He may be forced to go clothes shopping because Byakuya thought he was color blind, or get his hair done up so it looks extra shiny and fluffy because the nobleman liked it that way, but he never has to act like he liked any of it.

Which is why when he excuses himself early for the night (since Byakuya wanted him over for dinner) he feels he can at least do so with his head held high and shrug of Yumichika's teasing comment about 'being whipped'. Since at least he still has his pride, which is more than could be said about Shuuhei as he fights the losing battle about who'll be cleaning up the place at the end of the night.


	21. The Key

Title: The Key

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 485

Rating: PG

Summary: Renji and Byakuya can't seem to find a place to be alone.

XXXXX

Renji was beginning to wonder if there was such a place for him and Byakuya to ever be alone. After several months of searching Renji was just about wits end about finding a place were he and his captain could have some alone time with out interruption. His place was out of the question since he lived in the barracks and there was no way to tell which night his friends would decide to get drunk and crash at his place. Byakuya's place was full of servants and of course housed Rukia as well, and Renji just wasn't ready to face her just yet about dating her brother. Byakuya refused to mix business and pleasure so despite the fact the offices of Seireitei had ample enough closets and unused meeting rooms that was out of the question. The last resort would've been an inn somewhere but a nobleman checking in to a room with someone clearly less than noble would attract far too much attention than either wanted.

Captain Kuchiki's voice breaks his train of thought when the older man asks, "Vice-Captain Abarai, are you writing your report or trying to paint the parchment black?"

Renji drops his writing brush on the ruined piece of paper on his desk and reflexively straightens himself up. "Ah, Bya- Captain Kuchiki, didn't notice ya there. I was busy working-," the redhead says before noticing the report he had been working had been turned into an ink blob, then amends, blushing, "Or maybe not so much working."

"I could see that," the nobleman replies, "I have finished my work for the day and before I leave there's something I need to give you." From the folds of his neatly pressed uniform Byakuya pulls out a single key and hands it to the younger man.

Renji stares at the key and then looks up at Byakuya's face questioningly. "This is for the back gates of the manor. If you follow the path from it into the manor it will lead you into my private practice area. I'm sure you remember the way to my room from there and the area tends to be relatively servant free from around sunset until the late morning. I hope it will not take you the full night to finish writing your report, for while I do not plan to get much sleep tonight I would rather not be kept waiting."

The Sixth Division Captain leaves the redhead to wrap his head around all the information and between-the-lines hints. And to his credit Byakuya isn't completely out the door when Renji answers him with, "I won't let ya down, Captain."

Forgetting years worth of lessons of slacking in the face of office work learnt from the Eleventh Division Renji is able to finish the report in record time. And ends up being able to leave the office just in time to admire the setting sun.


	22. Wanna Know?

Title: Wanna Know?

Characters: Byakuya x Renji, Yoruichi

Word Count: 461

Rating: G

Summary: Yoruichi has some fun at Byakuya's expense with Renji.

XXXXX

Renji sighed. He was stuck at Urahara's shop while in the living world and he was completely bored. Which was better than the alternative of being pestered by one of the residents of the place.

The moment that thought crossed his mind though he felt a shadow fall over his face where it was lying on the wooden floor. He opened his eyes and grimaced at the smiling face of Yoruichi. Renji did not like being on the receiving end of the woman's cat like grin. It was a malicious smile that looked like it only held bad luck for the shinigami vice captain.

"I'm just interested in what Byakuya sees in you," the dark skinned woman asked, never letting the spark of mischief leave her eyes. "He long outgrew his rebellious phase so it's a surprise that his current straight laced self would pick someone like you for a lover."

"W-what do mean?" Renji sputtered, his eyes widened in shock. He did not tell Yoruichi about his relationship with Byakuya and he did not think Rukia would tell. And the hinting that she had known the nobleman since his youth was also a shock. Renji had from time to time wondered what Byakuya was like in his younger days but he did not think he would ever meet anyone who could tell him about them and he did not feel comfortable enough to start prying into his captain's past even with their current relationship.

"Me and the little lord were friends when he was a little brat. Didn't he ever tell you?"

"Well no, he doesn't do a lot of talking," the red hair shinigami answered embarrassed.

Yoruichi's grin widened. The kid was cute and she could begin to see why Byakuya would like his company. Even though he acted like he was heartless, Yoruichi knew better to think that he was. She was certain he still had his wicked sense of humor with him and that his subordinate was most likely at the receiving end of whether he knew it or not. "Ah, then it's your good fortune that you know me now. I can spend nights telling you stories of your love's youth."

"You could?" he asked excitedly. It was so easy to read the abundant curiosity Renji has in his face, that Yoruichi had to try not to laugh out loud. She did not want to ruin her fun after all.

"If you pay for the booze," she said slinging an arm around the younger man to lead him into one of the back rooms for a night of storytelling. If there was anything nice about staying in the living world it was that it saved her from having to deal with Byakuya trying to scold her.


	23. Out In The Open

Title: Out In the Open

Word Count: 325

Rating: PG

Summary: Byakuya's not amused by the rumors going around.

XXXXX

Maybe because he had never bothered to pay attention before, but Byakuya Kuchiki never realized how many gossip mongers there were in Seireitei. And much to his dismay, the vast majority of them were quite preoccupied about the mysterious new lover his vice-captain had recently acquired. So everyday he was audience to the long list of rumors floating about Renji Abarai as the passing conversations filtered in through his office window. Most of them so completely outlandish and foolish it would take a complete simpleton to believe them, which was something else Byakuya discovered Seireitei was full of.

Renji tried to make him forget about the silly rumors, like he would normally do, but it didn't help that in the end all the rumors were actually about him. So it was really only a matter of time before his irritation about the false statements would build up to a point were the Sixth Division Captain felt compelled to finally step in and tell them how wrong the were and where exactly they could stuff it if they had a problem with it. And it wasn't _his_ fault the Fourth Division members he snapped at had big mouths.

It was those events that lead Byakuya to be faced with a clearly distressed Renji, who was worriedly rambling about how everyone in Seireitei now knows about their secret relationship even though they had been so careful to cover it up. The older man quickly silences the redhead with a kiss, hoping that it wouldn't be the last for long while, and confesses, "It's alright Renji, I told them about us."

"Wha-what? But why?" Renji says reeling from the shock.

Byakuya looks at the younger man in the eye and with all seriousness answers, "If people were spreading rumors that you were six month pregnant blond exotic belly dancer from the sixty ninth district who was also the secret lover of Captain Kurotsuchi, wouldn't you do the same?"

A/N: So I took a break from fanfiction in general for a couple of years but I'm trying to get myself writing more in general and thus have been returning to doing some fanfiction again. A part of that has been looking at my older fanfics and I discovered I had several drabbles like this that I never got around putting up here for some reason. So I hope you enjoy this and the other older pieces I'll be putting up soonish and whatever new I end up writing.


	24. Aquired Taste

Title: Acquired Taste

Word Count: 364

Rating: G

Summary: Renji shares a snack with his captain.

XXXX

Byakuya knew something was up when Renji came into the office with the goofiest looking grin on his face. But whatever he was up to it didn't excuse the Vice-Captain from taking a seat right in front of him on his desk.

"Renji, I still have work to do," the nobleman informs the redhead, who decides to ignore him to pull out a small box from the front of his hakama.

"That's ok, Captain," Renji answers proudly showing off the box to his captain, "This is something much better than work."

Byakuya looks at the big writing on the box and raises an elegant eyebrow questioningly, "Pocky?"

"Yea, it's this great snack from the living world that's as fun to eat as it is tasty," Renji excitedly explains, scooting himself closer to where the nobleman is sitting. He then pulls out a stick of Pocky and continues, "And there's just something I think we need to try with it."

"I don't like sweet food," Byakuya states, looking at the cracker stick covered in a white dip dubiously.

"I know, so I got one of the less sweet flavors," Renji says lowering his face towards the older man's as he puts the dip covered side of the Pocky stick in his mouth. "You don't have a problem with milk do you?"

"I'm not terribly fond of it, but I don't hate it," the nobleman concedes as he begins to figure out exactly what Renji wants to do. "I assume that we're to meet in the middle?"

"Uh-huh," is the answer and after a second's pause Byakuya takes the opposite side of the stick between his teeth.

Much to the older man's amusement, the snack didn't last very long between them as Renji practically wolfed it down until their lips gently met. The kiss was short, chaste and tasted of the artificial milk flavoring of the treat.

"So you want to try it again?" Renji asks expectedly as he pulls out another stick of Pocky.

Byakuya sighs and tells him, "Not at the moment Renji. I still have work to be done. Later I wouldn't mind another snack, when I can appreciate its acquired taste more."


	25. Souvenir

Title: Souvenir

Word Count: 494

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Renji gives Byakuya a look at his new wardrobe. Spoilers for post Soul Society arc.

XXXXX

He wasn't too happy at first with the idea of Renji going to the living world. They had just gotten past their personal barriers to start up what was becoming a very serious relationship together, and Byakuya would rather keep the younger man nearby to work on it. But someone had to go to make sure Rukia didn't manage to get into trouble, i_again/i_, and Renji was the only one he had complete faith in. So in the end he had approved the request.

When the clothes came in, Byakuya insisted that Renji would show them off to him. The redhead grudgingly agreed and went through outfit after outfit, giving his captain a personal fashion show. After the Vice-Captain goes to change into his last outfit behind the changing screen, the nobleman asks, "I don't mean to offend, but are you color blind Renji?"

"No. Why do ya say that?" the younger man answers irritated.

"Because not a single outfit you have has matching colors," Byakuya says nonchalantly, as he goes through the discarded clothing items. "You really should have asked me to come along to choose your clothing."

"What're you talking about? All that's good clothes," the redhead says defensively. "And they all look tons better than the stuff Ikkaku and Yumichika picked. Or this stupid school uniform."

"School uniform?"

Renji steps out from the changing screen, wearing the typical Karkura Highschool boy's uniform, of gray slacks and white short sleeved shirt, and using the tie as a headband. "Yea, this stupid monkey suit," Renji complains. He means to say more but stops when he notices that his captain's attentions are clearly wrapped up at checking him out. A blush crosses his face as he remembers just how tight the pants fit around the crotch and ass, something that Matsumoto insisted was the sign of a perfect fit. "Um, Captain Kuchiki," the redhead says hesitantly, "You done looking at this?"

"No," the nobleman purrs back, as he makes his way over to the taller man, "There are a few things that I'd like to help you improve on."

"Like what?" Renji asks nervously.

"Well first off, the ridiculous head band has to go," Byakuya says yanking the tie off Renji's head, "and then a couple of these top buttons should be undone." Skillful fingers follow through with the older man's suggestion then move to snake around to the back of Renji's neck. "That's just for your own personal comfort of course."

"Of course," the redhead repeats in a hushed voice as he leans his head down to bring his lips into close vicinity of Byakuya's.

"When you're done with the mission, keep these," the older man murmurs as he closes the distance between them, passionately kissing the younger man.

As the kiss quickly turns into a full make out session, the Sixth Division Captain can't help but think that maybe Renji going on this mission won't be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
